1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to an in-cell touch type display device, a touch circuit, a display driver, and an in-cell touch type display device driving method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Development of information-oriented societies has been increasing various kinds of demands for display devices, and various types of display devices have been used, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic light-emitting display device.
Among the display devices, furthermore, mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, and medium/large-sized devices, such as smart televisions, provide touch-type input processing according to user convenience, device characteristics, and the like.
Display devices capable of such touch input processing are evolving to provide more diversified functions, and user demands are also becoming more diversified.
However, the types of touch type display devices currently available in the market senses only the user's touch position (touch coordinate) by processing relevant input from the sensed touch position. Further, the touch type display devices has limitations in providing many functions of various kinds and satisfaction of various user demands.